Eras Antiguas
by Lamister
Summary: Lily se escapa con su amiga, James del otro lado del mundo no lo hace, ambos estan tristes,pero se conocen y surge lo inevitable. Suspenso,criaturas mágicas,amor,un poco de humor y sin duda, mucha edad media!
1. Escapando de la cruel Realidad

Eras Antiguas 

Notas de Autora:- 

Bueno este es otro fic, de Lily y James, es una mezcla. Espero que les guste. 

Lamister 

Capitulo.1:- Escapando de la Cruel Realidad 

Unos llantos amortiguados, no dejaban dormir a cierta muchacha. Esa muchacha era Daiana Stevenson, hija de nobles cercanos a la Realeza. 

Daiana una chica de 17 años, alta, de cabello de color de la tierra y ojos del color del cielo, estaba decidida a ir al castillo del Rey, para averiguar, quien no le permitía conciliar el sueño. 

Una vez llego( era ya la madrugada), intento despertar a los guardias. 

_- Ya despierten holgazanes! _

_-Disculpe Lady Daiana- _se disculpo el guardia-Cual es su pedido? 

_- Quiero saber quien murió?? _

_- Morir??? Nadie-_le contestaron los guardias sorprendidos 

_- Entonces su puede saber quien hace este escándalo??_

_- La Princesa Liliana _

_-Lily???? _

_-Así es, puede ir a verla si quiere _

_-Claro que iré!_

Daiana, o Dai, como le gustaba que la llamaran corrió en busca de su amiga. Recorrió todo ese castillo enorme, en cual los reyes habitaban, una ves llego a la habitación, encontró a la Princesa. 

_- Lily, Que pasa?????Que es tan grave?? _

_-Mi padre _

_-El no es malo _

_- Pero su amor hacia la magia, se ha vuelto una obsesión- _dijo con tristeza la princesa 

_-Que hizo?? _

_-Recuerdas, que el acepto, el hecho de que yo sea maga, y en consecuencia convenció a tus padres, que te también te aceptaran.. _

_-Eso fue hace años, Lil _

_-Recuerdas que también acepto mi casamiento con Robert? _

_-Si, Y??????? _

_-Resulta que un Reinado de Magos, mas bien denominado: "Reino Stanford" _

_-Siiiiiiiiiiii.????? _

_-Bueno ellos, hablaron con mi padre y mi madre para... _

_-Siiiiii??????? _

_-Si me dejas terminar DAIANA STEVENSON!!!!! _

_-Lo siento, sigue Lil _

_-Ellos, los Potter del Reino de Stanford, hicieron un trato con mi padre para que yo me casara con su hijo, un mago dos años mayor que yo...... _

_-Pero, tu padre no acepto no? _

_-Acepto-_ y la princesa se largo a llorar sin consuelo_. _

_-Tengo una idea! _

_-Habla mujer, que ya no se que hacer.! _

_-Bueno, tal ves sea un poco arriesgada. Por lo tanto debo hacerte una pregunta. _

_-Habla _

_-Estas dispuesta a trabajar, abandonar tu condición de princesa, escaparte y buscar trabajo en otra ciudad junto a mi, y tu querido Robert??? _

_-Claro _

_-Entonces eso haremos _

_-Quueeeeeeeeeeeeee???????!!!!!!!!!!Estas Loca?????????!!!!!! _

_-Pero dijiste que querías! _

_-Si pero, eso, va a ser muy difícil! _

_-Le estas hablando a LA GRAN DAIANA!!! _

_-Ya lo se ...... _

_-Me tomas por estúpida??? _

_-Ja,jajaja! _

_-Bueno mejor, dime si estas dispuesta _

_-Seguro.. _

_-Entonces, empezaremos mañana mismo! _

_-Que debo hacer? _

_-Habla con Robert _

_-OK _

_-Yo buscare mapas de las mejores ciudades, para buscar trabajo, y me comunicare con nuestro, maestro de magia. _

_-Dai _

_-Que?? _

_-Eres lo mejor _

_-Gracias, todo por una amiga! _

_-No sabes como me levantas los ánimos. _

_-Bueno PRINCESA-_Disimulo Daiana-_VOLVERE MAÑANA A VER COMO SIGUE. Adiós lil- _susurro Daiana 

_-Adiós_

Y así se despidieron, Lily yéndose a dormir y Daiana yendo a su casa. 

*********Al día Siguiente************** 

Cuando Daiana despertó se propuso a hacer todo lo que le había prometido a su amiga. Una ves termino, se dirigió al castillo. Pero lo que encontró ahí no le hizo ninguna Gracia. 

La muchacha de ojos verdes, cabellos rojizos, piel blanca, alta, de solo 17 años, inteligente,( Muy), divertida y simpática, se encontraba nuevamente llorando, sin parar...... 

_-Y AHORA QUE?????- _

_-Robert _

_-Tu amor de toda la vida?? _

_-Siiiiii, snif, snif.-_sollozaba Lily 

_-Hablaste con el.? _

_-Si _

_-Que te dijo _

_-Algo que me rompió el corazón.... _

_***********Flash Back**************** _

_Una muchacha pelirroja, iba decidida a una gran mansión, al sur del la capital, del "Reino Lanforc". Cuando llego, toco la puerta. Fue atendida por una mujer regordeta. _

_-Ohhh! Es usted, Princesa _

_-Lily, Señora Menphis _

_-Lo se perdóname pequeña- se disculpo- Pasa Querida _

_Lily entro a la gran mansión observando los nuevos adornos. _

_-Te gustan?- dijo un muchacho de una larga cabellera _

_-Robert!-la pelirroja corre a abrazar al chico _

_-Eh, Lily, Por que no vamos a mi cuarto- Pregunto el muchacho nerviosamente- quiero hablar contigo de algo _

_-Que casualidad yo también! _

_" Ojala me diga que no me quiere" pensó Robert, mientras la conducía a la habitación. _

_Una ves llegaron ambos se sentaron en la cama, pero había una diferencia, Robert estaba serio y triste, como avergonzado, y Lily se veía feliz y emocionada. _

_-Te pasa algo Ro? Pareces, no lo se, avergonzado-objeto Lily _

_Ante el comentario Robert se sobresalto. _

_-Es sobre lo que te quiero hablar-dijo Robert- Pero primero quiero escucharte a ti _

_-Supongo que te enteraste de mi matrimonio arreglado-dijo Lily con tristeza _

_-Si, las noticias, vuelan aquí en Lanforc-comento Robert _

_-Sabes que yo te amo, y soy capaz de ....... _

_-Ya lo se, se la idea de Daiana. _

_-Como te enteraste?? Ella te lo dijo??!! _

_-No, una persona de la que te quiero hablar, las escucho. _

_-Quien???!! _

_- La Condesa Cloridna _

_-Esa Idiota _

_- Eh, bueno _

_-Algo me ocultas Robert _

_-O, hace tiempo que te oculto _

_-Que quieres decir?? _

_- Hace dos meses me enamore y pienso casarme. _

_**************Fin del Flash Back************_

Luego de contar es situación, Lily se larga a llorar amargamente. 

_-LO VOY A MATAR!!!! _

_- Te ayudo-_ dijo Lil 

_-Lil, se que sientes engañada pero no debes a hacer mis locuras. _

_- No, Dai, hay mas, no solamente no me amaba sino que me quería por mi puesto de princesa. _

_-Que?????? _

_- Hay algo que todavía no te conté: _

_******Flash Back********** _

_Luego del comentario de Robert, a Lily, se le rompió el corazón. _

_" Como pudo, me ENGAÑO!, se enamoro de otra hace siglos! Por que no me lo dijo antes! ya me hubiera casado con el Príncipe del Reino de Stanford. No llorare, le haré las preguntas necesarias y me iré" Reflexiono Lily _

_-Por que no me lo dijiste hace dos meses!!- grito alarmada Lily _

_-Es una larga historia _

_-Cuéntamela, Exijo una explicación!! _

_- Yooooo- dudo Robert- Bueno todo comenzó, el día que fuimos a la fiesta de bienvenida, la vi, cuando la vi quede perdidamente enamorado. _

_- Mejor motivo! Dos meses Engañada! _

_- Pero yo, Lily, se que esto no te gustara oírlo, pero recuerdas, que mi hermana, Gisella, te menciono, que, yo era de salir con muchachas lindas y adineradas? _

_-Si _

_-Era cierto _

_Lily sintió como si le hubieran pegado en el estomago, su Robert, que le demostró que lo rumores, eran lo contrario, en ese preciso instante le estaba diciendo que eran ciertos. _

_-Perdóname, créeme que me gusta tu personalidad, y que un poco estuve enamorado de ti, pero me acerque a ti Princesa por tu titulo. _

_- No se que decir _

_-Créeme que me esta costando decirlo _

_- Y a mi oírlo _

_-Bueno, quiero que sepas, que cuando ella me vio en la fiesta, se enamoro de mi también. _

_-Entonces por que no te fuiste con ella??!! _

_-Yoo, necesitaba ser príncipe, además aun te quería _

_-Te odio! _

_- Espera Lily!! _

_Pero ya era tarde la muchacha se había ido. _

_****************Fin del Flash back************_

Silencio absoluto. 

_- No me dices nada Dai?? _

_-Estoy mas sorprendida que tu _

_-Me lo imaginaba _

_- Lo mejor- _opino Daiana- _es seguir con el plan _

_-Pero que dices?? No ves que mejor casarme con cualquiera!! _

_-Y entregarle tu vida y corazón, por que un idiota te dejo! _

_- Tienes razón Dai-_ dijo Lily y comenzó a llorar 

-_Nos iremos mañana _

_-Tan pronto?? _

_-Es que cuando mas rápido nos vallamos mejor! _

_-Tienes Razón _

_-Por que me das la razón tan fácilmente??? _

_-Hay algo que no te dije....... _

_-Que??? _

_-No solo a mi me iban a obligar a casarme con alguien del Reino de Stanford( el príncipe) a ti también _

_-QUE????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_-Pero a ti te dirían mas tarde y además, como hay muchos nobles, tu podrías elegir. _

_-Mas motivo para irnos pronto! _

_-Lo se _

_-Por que no me dijiste? _

_-No quería asustarte. _

_-Me lo hubieras dicho _

_-Lo siento _

_-Mejor, tengo una idea _

_-Además de la otra..... _

_-Yo me encargare, de averiguar una casa que podamos comprar. _

_-Casa?¡??Comprar?? _

_-Nos iremos a vivir al Reino de Stanford _

_-Estas loca! Ahí estarán todos! _

_-Pero si nos hacemos pasar por ciudadanos, no nos buscaran! _

_-Bien pensado! _

_-Muy bien, como seremos , ciudadanas, necesitaremos, dinero(mucho), ropa y alimentos _

_-Ten por seguro, que mañana lo tendrás. _

_-Yo conseguiré mapas, y prepare a Estrella Fugas y Viento Veloz para el viaje _

_-Nos llevaremos a nuestros mejores caballos? _

_-No quieres? _

_-Si, pero no es mucho? Además, de que trabajaremos? _

_-Hable con nuestro profesor de Magia y dijo, que como es un reino de magos, lo mejor es ser profesor de magia, de algún noble. _

_-Esta bien _

_-Nos vemos mañana _

_-Tendré todo listo Dai!_

Al día siguiente Daiana, tomo los caballos, Estrella Fugaz, el de Lily, y Viento Veloz el de ella, de los establos, del rey. Junto sus aposentos mas apreciados, eligió una ropa cómoda para el viaje del dia siguiente, busco en la gran biblioteca de sus padres, los mejores libros y mapas. Una vez terminado todo, fue al castillo, de los reyes. 

_-Lily soy yo, ábreme! _

_-Dai!!!- _dijo Lily mientras corría en busca de su amiga

_-Hiciste lo que te pedi?_

Lily se corrió para dejarle ver diez cofres, llenos de oro, plata, y todas las joyas y vestidos que se puedan imaginar. 

_-No serán muy pesados para los caballos, Lil? _

_-Podemos alivianarlos con magia _

_-Hazlo tu _

_-Alivianaro!_

Lily, con su varita, uso un hechizo para alivianar los cofres. 

_-Me los llevare a mi casa _

_-Esta todo listo para el viaje?-_pregunto Lily 

_-Si, solo falta que tu, esta noche, te escapes, te encontrare en la colina. Dejare a Estrella Fugaz en las afueras del palacio, para que llegues mas rápido. _

_-Estaré ahí, en dos horas _

_-Adiós! Buena Suerte!_

***************5 horas después************ 

El rey, muy impaciente esperaba a su hija Liliana. 

_-Petunia-_ le pregunto a su hija mayor- _Donde esta Liliana? _

_-No lo se,-_dijo sin importancia 

_-Guardias......_

Pero un grito lo interrumpi

_-Que pasa, por que tanto alboroto??? _

_-La princesa no esta, Su Majestad y su caballo tampoco!! _

_-Mi hija, Thomas!-_ dijo la Duquesa 

_-Que mi hija que?????-_ dijo el Rey 

_-Thomas, Daiana y Lily Se escaparon, Mi hija se escapo, mí hija daiana._

Continuara.....

Y que Les parecio??!! Les doy un adelanto  
Cap.2:-Sorpresas  
Bueno, si quieren, que lo siga,les gusto o no ,me dejan reviews!!!

Lamister


	2. Sorpresas

Eras Antiguas 

Notas de Autora:- 

Aclaraciones:- 

_-Holas- _: palabras de personaje 

_"Holas":_ pensamientos de personajes 

_Entonces...:_ palabras de texto resaltadas

Después..: palabra de texto común 

Bueno gracias, por los reviews, acá los contesto: 

Luciana:- Hay! Te gusta! Genial! Siempre pienso muy a fondo la personalidades. Que bueno que me quedo bien el 1° capitulo, gracias por el review! 

Achapela:-Que cool que te guste la idea! Pero eso fue solo el principio, ahora se viene mas aclarada la historia, tratare de subir mas pronto, pero mi tiempo, no es mucho, cuando el año termine, subiré mucho mas rápido. 

Maxie2:- Que bueno que te guste, tu review me sube el animo! no dejes de dejarlos! 

Lady- Morgaine 3:- Si es penoso lo de robert, pero eso le da el arranque a la historia. 

Pao Bloom:- 1° Gracias por el review!2° Gracias por halagar a mi fic 3° A mi también me cae mal Robert 4° Subiré lo mas pronto que pueda, pero como dije antes, no tengo mucho tiempo5° El 1° capitulo solo era el principio, ahora se vienen casi todos los personajes! 

Lamister, pueden llamarme "La loca" 

Capitulo.2:-_Sorpresas.... _

************En el capitulo anterior****** 

_-Esta todo listo para el viaje?-pregunto Lily _

_-Si, solo falta que tu, esta noche, te escapes, te encontrare en la colina. Dejare a Estrella Fugaz en las afueras del palacio, para que llegues mas rápido. _

_-Estaré ahí, en dos horas _

_-Adiós! Buena Suerte! _

_***************5 horas después************ _

_El rey, muy impaciente esperaba a su hija Liliana. _

_-Petunia- le pregunto a su hija mayor- Donde esta Liliana? _

_-No lo se,-dijo sin importancia _

_-Guardias...... _

Pero un grito lo interrumpió

_-Que pasa, por que tanto alboroto??? _

_-La princesa no esta, Su Majestad y su caballo tampoco!! _

_-Mi hija, Thomas!- dijo la Duquesa _

_-Que mi hija que?????- dijo el Rey _

_-Thomas, Daiana y Lily Se escaparon, Mi hija se escapo, mí hija daiana. _

*****Fin del recuerdo del Capitulo Anterior*** 

*********En el reino de Stanford**************** 

Un muchacho que aparentaba unos 19 años, se encontraba recostado sobre un árbol del jardín del castillo de los reyes. Sus lentes se encontraban tirados sobre el pasto, en su mano izquierda tenia una carta toda estrujada. 

_-James-_lo llamo un muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos azules-_Te enteraste? _

_-Si-_ dijo el muchacho colocándose sus lentes 

Así era aquel muchacho que cabellos azabaches y admirables ojos de color ámbar, protegidos por sus lentes, era el famoso y popular príncipe del Reino Stanford, hijo de los reyes Catherine y Harold o Harry como lo llamaban algunos, James Potter era muy guapo, y como lo mencione antes, popular entre las chicas, nobles o aldeanas, de otros reinos, en cualquier lugar. 

El muchacho de ojos celestes, hijo de Duques, Lord Sirius Black, también famoso entre las chicas por su puesto de noble y belleza, se acerco a su amigo para hablar de las ultimas noticias las cual James, llevaba en la mano apretujadas. 

_-Que dices?-_ le pregunto mientras se sentaba al lado de James, Sirius_- Acerca de las ultimas noticias, te parecen malas?_

_-No, pero tampoco buenas-_ le dijo muy entristecido James 

_-Lo se, sabes que? necesitas mujeres-_dijo muy entusiasmado Sirius 

_-Después de lo de Amanda, no _

El príncipe se refería a la mala noticia que le había llegado, sus padres lo habían comprometido con una princesa del Reino de Lanforc, había decidido escaparse con su amada, pero había sufrido la misma mala suerte que la princesa de aquel Reino, su amada lo habia traicionado, pero decidió al contrario de aquella princesa, que en ves de escaparse, iba a conocer a esa princesa, para ver si una mujer alejaría aquellas tristezas, si no le gustaba anularía el matrimonio. Esperando con ansia a la princesa se entero que aquella princesa sufrió la misma pena que el pero se escapo. Por lo tanto el matrimonio estaba anulado. 

_-Vamos-_ lo trato de animar Sirius_- Podríamos ir con Remus_

Lord Remus Lupin, Hijo de Condes, era el segundo mejor amigo de James, tranquilo, de 20 años, pelo y ojos color miel( ¿?), el pelo recogido en una coleta.

En este momento Remus se encontraba en el extranjero, pero hace dos días al enterarse de la noticia de James, decidió volver para estar con su amigo. Ese mismo día a la tarde llegaría. 

******Hace 3 días a dos pueblos cercanos de ahí************

Dos muchachas, una pelirroja de cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda y otra de cabello por debajo de la cintura de color de la tierra, se encontraban discutiendo con el dueño de una posada. 

_-Por favor , necesitamos una habitación!-_le rogó la castaña 

_-No hasta que me expliquen que son esos baúles-_ dijo el tabernero dirigiéndose a los cofres que las muchachas llevaban

_-Este....... _

Las muchachas, prófugas, por decirlo así eran, la princesa Liliana Evans del Reino de Lanforc y su mejor amiga, hija de duques, Daiana Stevenson, se habían escapado buscando la libertad. Se habían olvidado que llevaban cofres llenos de dinero y ropa, no tenían excusas.

_ -Vamos pequeñas brujas-_ en este posadero eran todos magos- _explíquense _

No sabían que decir, hasta que daiana le hizo una seña a Lily para que le siguiera la corriente. 

_-Mire-_ le explico lentamente Daiana_- somos unas aldeanas de aquí cerca, investigamos hechos químicos, en esos cofres llevamos materia fecal (caca) de Burro- _dijo maliciosamente Daiana 

Toda la gente que había estado escuchando se alejo de los cofres.

_-Además-_ le siguió la corriente Lily_- Trabajamos para el Rey, por eso necesitamos una habitación grande para poder experimentar.... _

_- Esta bien-_ dijo el tabernero muy convencido_- pueden tomar la habitación 23, 1° piso _

_- Gracias-_ murmuro Daiana_- Alguien piensa ayudarnos a llevar estos pesados cofres?- _dijo maliciosamente Daiana 

La gente de la taberna miraba con desprecio los cofres que ellos creían que estaban llenos de materia fecal de burro. Pero lentamente y por cortesía, dos de los huéspedes, las ayudaron a llevar los pesados cofres. 

Una ves entraron a la habitación, Lily y Daiana estallaron en carcajadas. 

_- No sabia que la gente de hoy en día era tan tonta!-_ opino Daiana, entre risas 

_- La verdad que yo tampoco!-_ concluyo Lily 

Así era, luego de dos días de viaje, habían encontrado una aldea, que no se había enterado de la huida de la princesa Liliana, y la hija de Duques, Lady Daiana. Las tropas del Reino de Lanforc, las buscaban día y noche. Con varios obstáculos, tuvieron que enfrentarse, para escapar de aquella prisión en la que estaban encerradas. 

Su destino, ahora, era el Reino de Stanford. _Pero por que ir a ese Reino, que era el culpable, en cierta forma, de todas sus tristezas?_ Tal vez, pensaron las chicas, el reino Stanford, seria el único lugar en donde no las buscarían. 

-Ehh,Lils!

_-Si, Dai_

_- Sabes iré a tomarme un baño, este pelo esta que apesta- _dijo esta señalando su muy largo cabello, que se extendía, hasta su cintura. 

_-Esta bien, le avisaré al tabernero..... _

Si Daiana, debía cuidar mucho su cabello, en esta época, cuanto mas largo se tuviera el cabello, mas se apreciaba. En esa época, había concursos por cual la chica que poseyera el cabello mas extenso ganaría. Daiana, gano y fue envidiada, por muchas chicas. 

Ahora esta bella joven se dirigió, al baño de la taberna, y se tomo un baño, cambio sus sucia y rasgadas ropas, por otras limpias y nuevas. 

De repente, mientras secaba su extenso cabello, oyó un conversación de dos hombres. 

_- Oye, Dick, observaste a las dos nuevas muchachas.... _

_- Si, Donkan _

_- Pues sospecho , que sean aquella princesa y duquesa que se escaparon del cercano Reino de Stanford. _

_- Tu crees, poseen las cualidades físicas de ellas, pero tendría que verlas de vuelta _

_-Muy cierto Dick, además, si las sobornamos, podríamos usarlas... _

_- Pero Donkan, de que nos servirían dos mujeres? _

_- Primero, podríamos, usarlas como modelos de tus nuevos trajes y peinados, acaso no viste el extenso cabello, que tenia la muchacha de cabellos castaños? _

_- Cierto Donkan, vallamos a hablar con el tabernero de ello _

Ambos hombres se marcharon. 

Daiana, se quedo helada. Había confirmado, sus sospechas que tenia desde ya hace mucho tiempo. La gente lo primero que veía en ella era su extenso cabello. _Nadie, pero nadie en ese mundo miraba su inigualable y extraña personalidad explosiva para la época. _

Una lagrima cayo y rozo su suave piel. Estaba decidida, quería ser _diferente _y cambiar. No ser esa misma muchacha, del mismo extenso cabello. 

Al costado del baño se encontraban, tiradas, tijeras para cortar el cabello. _No lo dudo, y las tomo_. 

**********En la habitación de Lily y Dai********* 

Lily volvía, de hablar con el tabernero. Cuando entro, una gran sorpresa se llevo. 

_- Dai que te hiciste?? _

_- Yo simplemente.. quería ser distinta.... _

En ese momento el cabello de Daiana, llegaba levemente debajo de su pera, lo tenia muy corto para ser una mujer. 

_- Que locuras haces- _le dijo Lily_- Por lo menos te lo cortaste bien-_ dijo mientras corría a abrasar y consolar a su amiga 

_- De todas formas hice bien... _

_-Por que dices eso Dai? _

_-Sospechan, quienes somos... _

_- Oh, no! _

_-Por eso es mejor que cambiemos de apariencia... _

_-Tienes, razón, bueno quitando la mala noticia de que pronto nos debemos ir, tengo una buena noticia! _

_- Cual? _

_- Nuestro Maestro de Magia ya reservo una mansión y un puesto de trabajo en el castillo del Rey, para nosotras. _

_- Eso suena fantástico Lils!!!-_dijo muy emocionada Daiana, recuperando su hermosa sonrisa- _además tal vez conozca, a los duques con los que me podría a ver casado! _

_-Y tal vez te enamores de algunos de ellos! _

_- Si claro, yo enamorándome.!! Y tu conocerías al príncipe!! _

_-Dejémonos de pavadas, y empaquemos por que pronto nos iremos _

_- Ya??? _

_- Si, así en menos de 3 días, llegaremos a Lanforc _

*************En tres días en el Reino de Lanforc**************** 

Un joven, mejor dicho el principe James, descansaba junto a su amigo Sirius. 

_-Entonces, estas muy decidido, a no venir conmigo, a ver a esas dos mujeres adineradas que llegaran hoy al pueblo??-_ le pregunto Sirius a James 

_-No _

_-Entonces, por que no me acompañas a ir a buscar a Remus al puerto?-_ insistió 

_-Mándale saludos de mi parte a Remus, por que realmente, no tengo muchas ganas de moverme, Sirius-_ dijo muy incomodo James 

_-James, realmente, necesitas estar solo.....- _dijo Sirius 

_-Gracias, amigo _

_-Adiós James, me iré al puerto a buscar a Remus-_ se despidió Sirius 

_-Adiós _

Cuando Sirius se fue, James medito, medito sobre lo tonto que había sido. Como no se le había ocurrido huir a pesar del rechazo de Amanda? Amanda, aun no la olvidaba. La había amado, pero ella, como la mayoría de las mujeres buscaba el dinero, la fama. James quería enamorarse de una mujer, que comprendiera su situación, y lo quisiera por su corazón.

_Por eso buscaba casarse con Liliana, aquella princesa, con la que estaba comprometido, que jamas habia conocido, y que ella habia sufrido su misma pena._

Decidió tomar un paseo, pero antes iría a avisarle a su padre. Se dirigió al castillo.

Toc,toc.

Llamo a la puerta de la habitación de su padre.

Nadie le respondió.

Así que decidió entrar.

Al entrar se encontró con la típica escena de su padre tomando el te, en una mesa redonda, a sus costados 10 gigantes osos de peluche, estaban sentados.

_- Señor Teddy-_ le hablo al oso de color rojo_- Quiere mas te?_

El oso no respondió.

_-Ehhh, padre. _

_-Espérate, James, hijo, que el señor Teddy dice que no toma te por un dolor de estomago... _

_-Solo quiero decirte que iré a tomar un paseo por los jardines... _

_-Llevas varita James? _

_-Si, claro padre _

_-Pues ve entonces, que los ositos y yo te guardaremos te......! _

_-Si, claro. _

Así era su padre, serio en situaciones serias, idiota en situaciones idiotas, en fin un loco. A un no sabia por que su padre tenia _ese amor profundo por esos osos de peluche, _y tampoco sabia, como sus padres se enamoraron. Quitando a su Padre, se dio cuenta que le había mentido, el _no llevaba varita_ encima. Pero no le importo, solo quería meditar.

Al principio cuando llego a los jardines del castillo, paseo mucho hasta que sumido en sus pensamientos empezó a, sin darse cuenta, dirigirse al bosque.

Cuando, se dio cuenta que había estado pensando mucho y no miraba el rumbo, ya se había internado en lo profundo del bosque.

Comenzó a correr asustado, el no llevaba varita encima. Corrió a no mas poder, se tropezó varias veces, y las ramas lo lastimaron mucho. Tantas fueron las lastimaduras y los golpes, y tanto corrió, que finalmente_ cayo desmayado, en plena noche, en pleno bosque. _

******************

James despertó. Lo primero que distinguió, es que se encontraba en una cama echa de muy buena seda. Lo segundo, fue que no llevaba sus anteojos. _Estaba en una habitación grande,_ lo mas probable es que se encontrara en una mansión, por que la tela era de muy buena calidad y la habitación y todos los muebles que se encontraban en ella, eran grandes.

También, se dio cuenta que no llevaba puesto ni su camisa ni sus botas, solamente sus pantalones, todo su pecho, brazos y piernas se encontraban cubiertos de medicamentos muggles y mágicos, Lo segundo que vio, al fondo de la habitación, un espejo, un escritorio y una silla. En la silla, de espaldas a el se encontraba una mujer, que peinaba suavemente sus cabellos de color de la sangre.

_" Que hermosa se ve esa mujer, como peina sus hermosos, y brillantes cabellos."_pensó nuestro príncipe mientras la admiraba. Lanzo un gemido de dolor por sus heridas, y esto provoco que la muchacha se diera vuelta.

En ese instante el príncipe, _no supo si lo que vio fue un ángel_ de piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas_, o una ilusión._ Aquel ángel la dejo inmediatamente perdidamente enamorado.

- Veo que ya despertaste muchacho- le dijo con una voz suave y hermosa.

Continuara.............

***********************************************************************

Bueno que les pareció el chap!!!Jeje, estuvo bastante larguito, XD, pero valió la pena, si les gustaría saber como sigue, aprieten el botón que se encuentra a un costado de _Sumit Review_, que di _Go,_ y déjenme un review.!!!!

Un adelanto:

Capitulo.3:- _Conociendo el Reino de Stanford _

Unas dudas:-

_-¿Quien es el maestro de magia de Lily y Daiana?_

_-¿Quien es la mujer pelirroja que encontro a James?_

_-¿Donde se encuentra el principe James?_

_-¿Que pasara con Lily y Daiana?_

_-¿Encontraran Remus y Sirius a James, despues de volver al puerto?_

__Y muchas dudas mas.......

Atte,

Lamister

P:D:- Cualquier cosa mail a kagome_s3o4f5i6@hotmail.com


	3. Conociendo el Reino de Stanford

Eras Antiguas 

N/A:-

Aclaraciones:-

_-Holas- _: palabras de personaje

_"Holas":_ pensamientos de personajes

_Entonces...:_ palabras de texto resaltadas

Después..: palabra de texto común

Gracias por los r/r, aquí los respondo: 

Luli-chan:- _Gracias por el r/r, y la verdad que si el papa de James ( el rey) es algo raro...mejor dicho bastante_.... 

ALINE:-_Gracias por el review, y sorry por la tardanza, lo que pasa es que estoy muy enferma y además el tiempo, no me sobra que digamos....... _

Nisa:-_No se que te imaginaste para el segundo chap, aunque si a sido un giro, pero eso es por que cambiamos de escenario, y aparecieron nuevos personajes....., repito como un loro nuevamente, estoy enferma y tengo que estudiar mucho!! _

Yo_Ana:-_Que bueno que te encanten este tipo de historias y mi fic.....todas son muy buenas...... _

Syringen:- _No importa el nick, siempre serás la misma, y aclaro que, las preguntas era como para platearles una duda ,pero si desean responderlas esta cool, después de todo, así se opiniones, y lo del primer capitulo, jajaja, tienes razón, que bueno que te haya gustado lo del padre, pero pronto veras que todo el castillo de James es muy raro casi tan raro como el rey, creo que el único normal es James, y talvez un poco la madre.... _

Lady-Morgaine III:- _No lo dudes, la mayoría apostó a que eran Lily y Dumbledore, creo que es muy obvio no?? Gracias por el r/r. _

Pao Bloom:-_Disculpa el atrevimiento pero el "Bloom" Es por Orlando Bloom, solo quería sacarme la duda, quitando eso , Gracias por el r/r,y te dejare en la intriga para que me dejes el r/r, pero igual en el siguiente chap, te la saco......Juju, bueno dejare volar mi imaginación, pero el fic, ya lo tengo pensado. _

Hermy17:-_Gracias por el r/r, aunque fue corto.!_

o^kata^o:-_Buauuuu!Hace mucho que no recibía uno de tus grandes r/r pero bueno...... Gracias por este.....review.........Ojala se te quiten las dudas, y no dejes de dejar reviews............. _

Sin mas molestias les doy el 3° capitulo de Eras Antiguas: 

Lamister"la loca" 

Miembro de la Genial Orden Siriusiana (me afilie!) 

Capitulo.3:-_ Conociendo el Reino de Stanford_

**********************Flash Back del capitulo anterior************* 

James despertó. Lo primero que distinguió, es que se encontraba en una cama echa de muy buena seda. Lo segundo, fue que no llevaba sus anteojos. _Estaba en una habitación grande,_ lo mas probable es que se encontrara en una mansión, por que la tela era de muy buena calidad y la habitación y todos los muebles que se encontraban en ella, eran grandes. 

También, se dio cuenta que no llevaba puesto ni su camisa ni sus botas, solamente sus pantalones, todo su pecho, brazos y piernas se encontraban cubiertos de medicamentos muggles y mágicos, Lo segundo que vio, al fondo de la habitación, un espejo, un escritorio y una silla. En la silla, de espaldas a el se encontraba una mujer, que peinaba suavemente sus cabellos de color de la sangre. 

_" Que hermosa se ve esa mujer, como peina sus hermosos, y brillantes cabellos."_pensó nuestro príncipe mientras la admiraba. Lanzo un gemido de dolor por sus heridas, y esto provoco que la muchacha se diera vuelta. 

En ese instante el príncipe, _no supo si lo que vio fue un ángel_ de piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas_, o una ilusión._ Aquel ángel lo dejo inmediatamente perdidamente enamorado. 

_- Veo que ya despertaste muchacho-_ le dijo con una voz suave y hermosa. 

************Fin del Flash Back del capitulo anterior************* 

_-Disculpa mi atrevimiento, Pero en donde me encuentro??-_pregunto dudoso James 

_-Esta es mi casa, te encontramos en el bosque muy herido_-le dijo dulcemente la mujer 

En ese momento James logro divisar que la mujer seria uno o dos años menor que el. 

_-Disculpa, Quien eres? Yo...no te había visto antes_..- dijo tímidamente el príncipe 

_-Yo..... _

Pero antes de que la muchacha pudiera contestarle, la puerta de la gran habitación se abrió dejando entrar a una muchacha de cabellos castaños cortos y ojos celestes. 

_-Lily, Ya despertó el muchacho?_-le pregunto a la muchacha pelirroja 

_"Con que se llamaba Lily, es un lindo nombre" _pensó el príncipe y esbozó una sonrisa. 

_-Si, Dai, de hecho en este momento me estaba preguntando sobre nosotras..... _

_-Pues hola!-_le dijo a James la castaña- _Mi nombre es Daiana mucho gusto!!!-_ y se arrojo a la cama donde James se encontraba y le estrechó una mano que James tomo en forma de saludo. 

_"Estas chicas son raras, sobre todo esta Daiana, esperen Daiana y Liliana, esos son los nombres que llevan la princesa y la duquesa que se escaparon!"_reacciono el príncipe 

_-Discúlpenme el atrevimiento_- dijo James- _Pero una princesa y una duquesa se fugaron, ambas llevaban sus nombres..... _

Las chicas se miraron nerviosas. Parecía que de esta no tenían salida. Además el muchacho reacciono muy rápido cuando se entero de sus nombres. Las chicas no sabían que decirle. Hasta que..... 

_-Mira, eso ya lo sabemos-_ le dijo Daiana- _Pero nosotras admiramos a esas mujeres por eso nos pusimos sus nombres, Pero en realidad mi nombre es Victoria, Pero por favor llámame Daiana-_ Daiana había casado la excusa perfecta**..(N/A:- Excusa perfecta,???No se te ocurria otra cosa??) **

_-Sí- _le siguió Lily_- Mi verdadero nombre es.....es- _Lily miro a Daiana_- Marie-_dijo finalmente 

James la miro, con que Marie y Victoria, raros nombres........ 

_-Pero por favor llámanos Lily y Daiana-_ le suplico Daiana_- Por cierto, ya que nosotras te respondimos, Tu quien eres? _

_-Mi nombres es James, Cuando me encontraron? _

_-Hace unos 4 dias, pero por cierto James- _dijo Lily meneando su larga cabellera-_ Cual es tu apellido? _

_-Potter _

Lily casi se cae al escuchar Potter. _"Es el príncipe, o capaz el hermano"_ pensaron ambas. 

-_Disculpa.....-_ dijo tímidamente Lily_- Eres el príncipe de aquí?? _

_-Si _

_-Pues que hacia un príncipe en un bosque, solo y herido??-_ pregunto sarcásticamente Daiana 

_-Me perdí, no llevaba mi varita.. _

_-Eres mago? _

_-Aha, ustedes también? _

_-Por supuesto_-dijeron ambas- _Eso significa que entonces debemos avisarle al Rey que usted se encuentra aquí..... _

_-No _

_-Ehh? _

_-Digo, hasta que me recupere..Por cierto_- pregunto- _que hacen aquí?, digo nunca las había visto antes...... _

_-Somos nuevas- _explico Lily-_Vinimos aquí a trabajar a tu castillo de profesoras...... _

_-De que?? _

_-No lo sabemos.... _

James frunció el entrecejo, esas muchachas por lo visto poseían mucho dinero, _como podían ser solo simples profesoras_? 

Además ni siquiera sabían de que exactamente iban a trabajar, eso era ya muy raro.. 

Un silencio invadió la habitación, hasta que el timbre se escucho. 

Todos se sobresaltaron, al parecer todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos. 

_-Yo atenderé- _dijo por fin Daiana- _Quédate con el muchacho Lily _

_-Soy James _

_-Si, con James _

************* 

Unos pasos se escuchaban. Alguien bajaba las escalera lentamente, era una chica. La chica reía, pues escuchaba una conversación que provenía de afuera de la puerta de la casa. 

_-Te digo que esta bien venir aquí-_ decía uno 

_-No, estamos buscando a James_-decía muy tranquilo el otro 

_-Tal vez esta aquí _

_-Sirius, créeme, conozco a James y el no esta aquí..... _

_-Bueno, pero si no esta de paso conocemos al nuevo gentío..(N/A:- si no saben lo que es gentío, pregúntenlo en el review) _

La muchacha, mejor dicho Daiana, termino de bajar los escalones y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada. 

Llevaba puesto una camisa de seda, con pantalones de mujer para andar en caballo. En esa época solo las jinetas, o mujeres que poseyeran un empleo por el estilo podrían llevar pantalones. Eran caros, y muy buenos para el ejercicio. 

Se acerco a la puerta, coloco la llave y abrió. 

Se encontró con esos dos muchachos que seguían peleando, ambos eran altos, mas altos que ella, uno poseía cabello de color miel, y el otro de color negro, no podía ver sus ojos por que peleaban. 

Cuando se dieron cuenta que ella estaba ahí, voltearon a saludarla. 

_-Hola-_ dijeron ambos 

Pero Daiana, no escucho mas, apenas los vio, se asombro, uno, el de cabello negro, era muy apuesto y poseía unos admirables ojos celestes ( y una sonrisa _Colgate _(marca de pasta de dientes), Pero definitivamente cuando vio al otro se quedo terriblemente enamorada. El otro era hermoso, simplemente nunca se había sentido así con un chico. Sus ojos eran de color del oro, era alto, su cabello era un poco largo y estaba atado en una pequeña colita. 

_-Hola......-_balbuceo ella 

Los muchachos también quedaron impresionados cuando la vieron, no solo porque era linda, ni por que poseía un cabello muy corto, que eso ya impresionaba, sino por que vestía pantalones! 

_-Disculpa-_ dijo Sirius(N/A:- jeje era Sirius no es obvio_)- pero estamos buscando a James, pero en realidad no importa si no esta, por que encontramos a un ángel- _le dijo y le guiño un ojo 

El muchacho de cabello dorado le pego un codazo. 

_-Discúlpalo-_le dijo en susurro- _es medio tonto.. _

_-Que dijiste??!!_- atajo el otro 

_-Déjalo- _le dijo el "dorado"- _Mi nombre es Remus, Remus Lupin-_ se presento y tomo su mano( la de Dai) y la beso **(N/A:- Que caballero!!!:p)** provocando que esta se sonrojara_- y el es Sirius Black...... _

_-Si, pero yo no beso las manos de las chicas como el...-_ dijo el de ojos celestes, provocando una risita de Daiana 

_-Quitando eso-_ dijo Remus_- estamos...._

_-Buscando a James_- lo atajo Daiana_- el esta aquí pasen...._

Los chicos la miraron asombrados. Entraron a la casa y la siguieron, por toda la casa, hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba James. 

_-Por cierto-_ se atrevió Remus_- como te llamas? _

-_Mmm, Victoria, pero todos me llaman Daiana.....-_ miro las caras que los chicos ponían- _Luego les explico..... _

Remus la miro absorto. Le intereso esa rara chica, primero usaba pantalones, tenia el pelo muy corto, era linda, y en ves de usar su nombre se ponía otro muy distinto! 

Cuando entraron a la habitación encontraron a James en la cama , y a su lado a Lily, por alguna extraña razón estaban discutiendo, y se callaron al verlos. 

_-Chicos....- _dijo James- _Remus volviste...... _

_-Por dios!- _exclamo Sirius al ver a Lily_- Cuantas muchachas hermosas, James tuviste suerte, mira quienes te encontraron!_

Lily al escuchar esto se sonrojo, y Daiana comenzó a reírse, James no evito sonreír y Remus agrego: 

_-Sirius, deberías ser un poco mas.......no lo se....distinto con las mujeres?? _

_-Si, no todas la mujeres son diosas......-_agrego James 

_-Pero estas si.....-_ dijo nuevamente Sirius provocando una risa de todos. 

_-Pero que paso James??-_inquirió Remus

James les relato lo que paso lentamente. Las chicas para completar el relato explicaron como lo encontraron. 

_-Perdóname Remus....-_ dijo sin motivo James 

_-Por que?-_ le respondió este 

_-Por no ir a buscarte al puerto, lo siento..es que... _

_-No te preocupes, lo mejor es que ya te encontramos!-_ lo interrumpió Remus-_ Si no tu padre no es hubiera vuelto Locos, deberías haber visto la cara que puso cuando se dio cuenta que no estabas.. _

_-Si- _dijo Sirius- _Tu madre casi muere del susto_

De repente y tomándolos por sorpresa la puerta se abrió. Pero del otro lado no había exactamente un humano. 

Mas bien un gran oso de peluche, que tan grande era que no pasaba por la puerta. 

_-Ayúdenme!-_ dijo una voz detrás del oso 

_-Papa?-_ inquirió James 

_-Harold?-_ inquirieron Remus y Sirius 

_-El oso habla?? Y es el padre de James?? Y se llama Harold???-_ dijo Daiana 

Detrás del oso salió un hombre que aparentaba mas de 40 años, con una sonrisa picarona y un rostro amable. 

_-Este..... señorita, mi oso no se llama Harold, pero yo si-_ todos rieron ante este comentario_- Y tampoco es el padre de James, yo si lo soy....... _

Todos estallaron en risas. El padre de James, el cual las chicas ya habían asegurado que era el rey, aparentaba ser un hombre anciano con un joven espíritu. 

_-Bueno me presento, para las damas que no me conocen-_ dijo amablemente_- Yo soy Harold Potter, o Harry, como prefieran, y vengo a buscar a mi hijo, y a conocer a las nuevas aldeanas.......- _

_-Victoria-_ dijo Daiana **(N/A:- Este plan de cambiar los nombres confunde no??)**-_ Pero todos me llaman Daiana.... _

_-Marie, pero me dicen Lily- _dijo la pelirroja 

_-Raro no??-_ dijo Harold- _Bueno se preguntaran por que traje al señor Teddy....... _

_-Teddy???-_ pregunto Daiana 

Todos rieron. 

_- Bella muchacha, ese es el nombre de mi oso- _lo abrazo con fuerza-_ lo traje para que mi jamsie-pooh-_ solloza_- no se.....snif...sienta solo....snif..... _

_-Papa, puedes quedarte con el señor Teddy, no lo necesito.......-_ dijo James 

_-Gracias Hijo querido, no podría vivir sin mi osito preferido......... _

Conversaron un tiempo mas con el padre de James. 

Lily no pudo evitar pensar que el podría a ver sido un buen suegro. Tampoco pudo evitar pensar que James era guapo. 

Remus y Daiana, ambos quedaron muy impresionados uno con el otro. 

_-Que tal si las chicos y yo llevamos a las muchachas a conocer Stanford.....???-_ propuso Harold 

_-Buena idea-_ dijo Remus_- Pero James?? _

_-Estoy bien......- _dijo el aludido- _Solo debo quitarme estas vendas.. _

Terminaron de revisar a James, se cambiaron, y marcharon a recorrer Stanford..... 

****************** 

Luego de recorrer, bares, tabernas, negocios, casas, mansiones, ect, fueron a tomar un helado y descansar del largo recorrido. 

Stanford parecía una magnifica ciudad, definitivamente se quedarían allí. 

Harold les propuso ir al castillo, y ellas aceptaron.. 

Continuara........... 

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el chap............. 

Y si quieren ver como sigue dejen reviews....... 

Bueno, tal vez ahora suba mas rápido, por que: TERMINE EL CURSO DE INGRESO!!!!!!!Estoy feliz...... 

Bueno les cuento: 

El próximo capitulo será: 

Cap.4:- _La Historia de un Rey y una Reina_

*Se sabrá como se enamoraron el rey y la reina de Stanford 

*Aparecerá el maestro de magia 

*Las chicas comenzaran a dar clases 

*Nuevos personajes, algunos principales y otros secundarios 

* Se vera las relaciones de las chicas con las chicas 

*Mas sobre el pasado amoroso de James 

*Daiana descubre un nuevo sentimiento 

*Encuentros significativos 

* Y mucha joda!!!! 

Nos vemos en el próximo chapp!!!! 

Lamister 

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana 

"Estoy rodeado de animales".....(Noé) 


	4. La Historia de un Rey y una Reina

Eras Antiguas 

N/A:- 

Aclaraciones:-

_-Holas- _: palabras de personaje 

_"Holas":_ pensamientos de personajes 

_Entonces...:_ palabras de texto resaltadas 

Después..: palabra de texto común 

**Gracias por los r/r, aquí los respondo: **

Yo_ana:- _Bueno, a mi también me cae bien Harold, y realmente no se existía el helado, pero piensa que en mi alocado fic, SI!_

Kata......:- _Que bueno que te gusto el chap........y si el papá saldrá mas, o por lo menos saldrá, después de todo el titulo lo dice todo...... _

Pao Bloom:- _Jejeje, yo también lo amo es hermoso......Por cierto no se tu, pero Daiana no es ingeniosa sino alocada! No joda.......Bue gracias por el r/r _

Blair84:- _Que bueno que te gusta el fic...! _

Syringen:-_Se ve que a todos les gusta el papá de james, Harold, es lo mejor!!Quieres ver el castillo??Bueno no lo describiré mucho, pero va en ustedes imaginarlo...... _

ARLET:-_Por dios Arlet!!1Ya no se que hacer todos adoran al papa de James!!con respecto a la pareja de Sirius......Aparecerá lo juro, de echo en este capitulo aparece mencionada, aunque ustedes no se darán cuenta, en realidad realmente aparecerá pero mas adelante......Y no será ni mala ni buena (mas pasando a buena) _

Hermy17:- _Aquí lo continuo y gracias por el r/r _

Luli-chan:- _Gracias por el r/r!! _

Sinlece-messiash:-_Que bueno que el capitulo me quedo bien!! Y a Daiana le agrado mucho Remus!!Jejeje..... _

ARLET:-_ Me has dejado otra vez review!! Ya eh vuelto de las vacaciones y eh visto muchos chicos, pero soy un poco reservada y no hable con ninguno......Jjeeje! Espero que la hayas bien vos también!! _

Lily posesa:-_Irene que bueno que te gusta mi fic.....No sabes lo bien que me siento por eso....snif...snif... _

Mikkane:- _Gracias por leer mis fics....y dejarme reviews..me emociono,......snif.....snif.......jejeje _

Ivanita Black:-_ No te las comas, que acá va la continuación....!!!_

Sin mas molestias les doy el 4° capitulo de Eras Antiguas: 

Lamister"la loca" 

Miembro de la Genial Orden Siriusana 

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas 

*********************************** ******************************* 

Capitulo.4:- _La Historia de un Rey y una Reina _

_******************Flash Back del capitulo Anterior**************** _

_-Estoy bien......- dijo el aludido _

_Terminaron de revisar a James, se cambiaron, y marcharon a recorrer Stanford..... _

_ ****************** _

_Luego de recorrer, bares, tabernas, negocios, casas, mansiones, ect, fueron a tomar un helado y descansar del largo recorrido. _

_Stanford parecía una magnifica ciudad, definitivamente se quedarían allí._

_Harold les propuso ir al castillo, y ellas aceptaron.. _

_*******************Fin del Flash Back del capitulo anterior****** _

La estadía en el castillo fue muy buena, aunque no pudieron verse con los chicos al llegar, pudieron ver el enorme castillo en el que los Reyes habitaban( Mas de 100 habitaciones, por cierto).

Lo primero que hicieron al llegar fue separarse del príncipe, el duque y el conde, que fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. 

El Rey les contó que tanto Remus, como Sirius, tenían sus propias mansiones, pero que preferían estar en el castillo con James. Por lo tanto tenían sus habitaciones. 

El Rey mando hacer habitaciones para ellas, por si precisaban quedarse. Ya que serian las futuras profesoras de.....de........ Eso no lo sabían ni las chicas. Así que luego de hablar con el Rey, se reunieron con Dumbledore en su casa.

*************** 

_-Pues entonces Albus..que se supone que enseñaremos?-_ le pregunto un tanto seria, Lily a Dumbledore 

Dumbledore se sentó en uno de los tantos sillones de la mansión. Observo lo lujosa y cara que era. Miro el fuego, era un noche misteriosa y silenciosa.

_-Son profesoras de criaturas mágicas.......-_ dijo con mucha tranquilidad mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te lentamente y muy elegantemente. 

_-A Que tipo de criaturas se refiere usted, profesor?- _pregunto Daiana sentándose en otro sillón 

_-Dragones..... _

_-Pero....Profesor.... De dragones sabemos, pero que tipo de enseñanza quieren??-_ dijo un poco nerviosa Lily 

_-Tu sabes Lily, que se esta poniendo de moda, que en la guerra se usen los dragones como transporte y en cierta forma, armas voladoras........_

_-Entonces les enseñaremos a montarlos.....- _se apresuro a decir Daiana 

_-Si _

_-Pero profesor- _exclamo Lily_- Sabemos muchas cosas de dragones, pero no somos profesoras y jamás nos hemos montado en uno!!!! _

_-No se preocupen, les daré algunos manuales, y materiales para ello, además le enseñare un circuito que yo mismo arme..... _

_-Muchas Gracias profesor- _dijo Daiana abrazándolo **(N/A:- No piensen malll!!!!)-** _No sabe el peso que nos saca de encima.....!!!! _

_-Esta noche le explicare todo para que mañana comiencen con las clases......_

_-Esta bien....._

_ ************ _

El sol comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte. Podía verse como la noche se esfumaba poco a poco. 

Dos bellas muchachas, montaban sus caballos: Estrella Fugaz y Viento Veloz, iban rumbo al sur del Reino de Stanford, Al castillo de los Reyes. 

Dos guardias les abrieron la puerta para entrar al lujoso castillo. 

Como era de imaginarse, el castillo, a esa hora, estaba vació... 

De todas formas se dirigieron al comedor, uno muy grande por cierto, a desayunar. 

Al entrar se encontraron que en la larga mesa se encontraba una bella y joven mujer que aparentaba unos 35 años . De castaños cabellos, y bellos ojos color ámbar, que por cierto notaron muy parecidos a los de James. 

Parecía haberse despertado recién y tomaba un te tranquilamente en la punta de la mesa. 

El lacayo se acerco a las chicas y les murmuro algo al odio..... 

Ellas se acercaron a la mujer y se inclinaron. 

_-Buenos días, Su Majestad- _dijeron ambas

Si, la mujer era la madre de James, la reina. No pudieron evitar pensar que era muy joven para ser madre de un chico de tan solo 19 años. 

Tan poco pudieron evitar pensar cual habría sido la forma en que el padre de James la habría logrado enamorar....... Pues parecia ser mucho mas joven que el..

_-Ustedes son las nuevas profesoras no es así, chicas?_

_-Si, señorita- _contestaron a la vez 

_-Es un gusto conocerlas entonces- _les sonrió- _Harold me hablo mucho de ustedes- _noto que estaban paradas-_ Siéntense por favor! _

_-Muchas Gracias Majestad- _ dijeron a la vez 

_-Pues díganme, que piensan hacer en esta primera clase_?- les pregunto mientras ordenaba que trajeran su desayuno 

_-Pues haremos un examen, para saber que saben de los dragones.....- _explico Lily

_-Oh! Lo Siento!- _dijo la Reina asombrada de repente 

_-Que? Hicimos algo mal su Majestad?? Por que si es eso ahorita lo cambiamos- _dijo Daiana 

La reina rió ante la reacción de Daiana

_-No, solo e notado que olvide presentarme, Soy Catherine, la madre de James... _

_-Lo hemos notado su Majestad- _rió Daiana 

_-Oh, no! No me llames así, dime Catherine, y ustedes son? _

_-Marie _

_-Victoria _

_-Pero dinos Lily y Daiana- _terminaron a la vez 

Las tres rieron. 

_-Deben ser muy buenas, si no Albus no las hubiera recomendado-_ dijo la Reina-_ Y díganme, que le parecen los chicos??-_ pregunto bajito la Reina 

Las chicas se sonrojaron, y miraron a la Reina viendo una futura amistad con ella. 

************** 

Los rayos de sol lo despertaron de su sueño. 

Había tenido un sueño, uno que tenia desde hace mucho tiempo. Pensó que si podría, cuando pudiera ver a Dumbledore, le hablaría de ello. 

Que día era hoy? 

La primera clase con las chicas, recordó.

Salió de la cama y se vistió. 

Luego de eso, el príncipe del Reino de Stanford, se dirigió al Gran Comedor, donde de seguro todos se encontraban. 

_-Buenos Días, Su majestad- _le dijo uno de los lacayos_- Su desayuno esta servido _

_-Gracias, Wheeler _

Entro al comedor, y se dirigió a la mesa. 

Entonces la vio. 

Desde que había conocido a Lily, cada vez que la miraba no podía evitar sentir un respingo dentro suyo.

En ese momento habla y reía alegremente, con su madre y Daiana. A un costado Remus escuchaba atento la conversación, mientras leía un diario del pueblo.

_-Buenos Días a todos-_ dijo James 

_-Buenos Días- _le contestaron 

Se sentó a unos de los costados de su madre, al lado de Remus. Del otro costado estaban Lily,Daiana. 

_-De que hablaban tan alegremente?-_ pregunto mientras tomaba un poco de su te 

_-Pues de los futuros alumnos de estas maravillosas profesoras....-_le contesto su madre 

_-Y de cosas de mujeres-_ agrego Remus divertido 

_-Me lo imaginaba-_ fue todo lo que James se digno a decir 

-_Bueno-_ dijo de repente Lily- _es hora de ir a preparar nuestra clase _

_-Adiós- _dijeron a la vez la dos chicas 

_-Esperen!-_ las detuvo la Reina 

_-Si, Catherine? _

_-Les molestaría si las entretengo esta clase, mientras los chicos, ustedes saben.._

_-Ok, adiós_- se despidieron 

De repente Sirius salió de la nada junto a Harold, parecían bastante dormidos.

_-A donde fueron las chicas?-_ pregunto Sirius 

_-A preparar sus clase, Siri querido-_ le contó la Reina 

_- Mama _

_-Que pasa hijo? _

_-Que es lo que sabes tu sobre la clase que nosotros no??- _le inquirió James

_-Es secreto _

_-Vamos, Tía Catherine...-_ dijeron Remus y Sirius con pucherito 

_-Cathy diles-_ dijo Harold- _Hazlo por mi osito Teddy _

_-Es que acaso tengo que hacer todo por tu estúpido osito? _

_-Cathy, no mientas......-_ le dijo un poco nervioso Harold- _Sabes que tu también quieres al señor Teddy _

_-QUE??????? _

_-Ya, ma, no te alteres....._

**************** 

_-Buenos Días Alumnos_- dijo Daiana remarcando la ultima palabra 

_-Buenos Dias, Dai y Lil-_ dijo Sirius con una sonrisa en el rostro 

_-Se supone que tienes que decir profesoras, Siri- _le corrigió Catherine 

_-Upps, lo siento _

Todos rieron. 

_-Bueno muchachos, para poder empezar a enseñarles algo, tenemos que saber que saben, por lo tanto.......- _comenzó Lily 

_-EXAMEN SORPRESAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!-_ grito divertida Daiana, mientras les repartía los exámenes 

Las chicas se miraron divertidas. Recordaban cuando Dumbledore les hacia pasar eso. 

_-Cuando el Reloj comience a funcionar, comienzan a escribir._

Clic. El ruido de las plumas escribiendo, comenzó a escucharse. 

_-Así que-_ comenzó a conversarles Catherine- _Hoy veremos cuanto saben, no? _

-_Si y mañana comenzaremos con la practica física-_ explico lily- _No es fácil domar un Dragón_

_-Nada fácil-_ agrego Daiana 

_-Y cuéntenme, algún noviecito en sus antiguas aldeas??- _ pregunto picaramente Catherine

Las orejas de los chicos se alzaron. 

_-Pues no-_ dijo nerviosa Daiana-_ No hemos tenido tiempo para ello...... _

_-Que raro- _dijo Catherine penosa_- Con unas chicas tan lindas, simpáticas e inteligentes como ustedes me sorprende..... _

_-Pues Gracias, pero no hemos tenido tiempo.....- le _dijo Lily 

Las orejas de los chicos bajaron. 

_-Y usted, Su majestad, su matrimonio fue arreglado o fue su decisión..??-_pregunto una curiosa Daiana

_-Mitad y mitad-_ dijo melancólicamente _– Es una larga historia _

_-Que nos gustaría oír- _dijo Daiana 

_-Pues todo comenzó... _

_*******************Flash Back*********************** _

_-Bueno, según esto Harold, debes casarte con una mujer de la nobleza que consideres apta para ser tu esposa- una muchacha pelirroja leía un gran libro viejo y le hablaba a otro muchacho- Pero claro, también debe poseer otras cualidades que las leyes del Reino, consideren aptas..Me entiendes Harold? _

_La muchacha volteo a ver al muchacho. _

_No hubo respuesta._

_-Harold me estas escuchando??????- pregunto un tanto enojada la muchacha _

_-Eh, si claro, te comprare lo que quieras- dijo este sin dejar de sacar la cabeza por la ventana del carruaje _

_-HAROLD POTTER PODRÍAS COMPORTARTE COMO UN VERDADERO FUTURO REY Y PRESTARME ATENCI"N!!!!!- la pelirroja esta tan roja como su cabello _

_-Ah, Eowyn ,perdóname ,estaba distraído _

_Un muchacho de azabaches cabellos y fulminantes ojos azules, la miraba divertido.. _

_-No puedo creer que con 20 años seas tan inmaduro!!!- le grito la muchacha _

_-Perdóname Eowyn- dijo este sinceramente- Se que quieres ayudarme, pero no creo poder tomar el puesto de mi padre.......- se excuso un tanto triste_

_- ME IMPORTA UN HUEVO!!!!!!!_**( N/A:- Que carácter!) **_PROMETISTE SUCEDERLO EN ESTO Y LO HARÁS O SINO DECEPCIONARÍAS A TU PADRE!! _

_-Eowyn, lo siento amiga, perdóname, pero es que, no creo poder seguir con esto- tartamudeo- No quiero casarme, no quiero separarme del Señor Teddy, LO QUIERO MUCHO!!!!!!!-exclamo _

_-Harold, comprendo lo que sientes- dijo Eowyn melancólicamente-que estas nervioso pero tu padre murió y debes suceder el trono, hazlo por tu reino, por tus amigos, por tu madre, hazlo por tu padre, por ti mismo.. _

_-Pero y si la mujer no llega a quererme por el señor teddy??- pregunto con un pucherito _

_-Harold, a los 20 años tienes un afición, y son los peluches eso es todo, si la mujer se quiere casar contigo aceptara todos tus defectos, como tu los de ella.....Si? _

_-Si, tienes razón.. _

_ *******10 horas después********* _

_-Eowyn _

_Un bella muchacha que aparentaba unos 17 años, de un larga cabellera pelirroja, volteo. _

_-Si, Harold? _

_-Ya son las 10 de la noche, ya ríndete nadie me querrá...... _

_-No digas eso, son todas unas brujas ambiciosas, además aun nos queda una casa- lo alentó _

_-Y quien es mi ultima chance?- pregunto un poco deprimido el príncipe y futuro Rey _

_-Las Hermanas Rosie y Catherine Walsen _

_-Edades? _

_-Rosie tiene 21 y Catherine 15- le dijo alegre su acompañante- No te desanimes, dicen que las hermanas Walsen son muy bellas _

_-Ojala así sea........ _

_ ************Fin del Flash Back************ _

_-Entonces tu y tu hermana fueron la ultima opción de Harold, no?- _pregunto Daiana entretenida 

_-Si _

_-Y aquí termina tu historia?-_ preguntaron ambas muchachas 

_-No, pero su clase si_- dijo la Reina- _Así que mañana les seguiré contando.. _

_-Biennnnnn!!!!!!!_

_-Hay, Daiana, no grites tanto, solo es una historia.....- _le reprocho Lily- _La clase termino! _

Lily comenzó a recoger los exámenes mientras Daiana y los muchachos conversaban sobre la próxima clase......

_ ********En la cena********* _

_-Muchachas.......- _las llamo el Rey

_-Si? _

_-Están trabajando excelente- _les dijo-_ El señor Teddy y yo las felicitamos...... _

_-Pues, gracias Harold- _dijo un tanto sonrojada nuestra Lils

_-No hay de que......Por cierto por que no se quedan a dormir..Ya es muy tarde- _les ofreci

_-Con gusto- _dijeron ambas

_-Se los debo- _les sonrió Harold-_ Por lo bien que trataron a mi Jamsie-pooh _

_-Hay no soy un niño papá!- _le reprocho James con la boca llena

_-Si lo eres- _le dijo-_Por lo menos El señor Teddy, que es un oso, no tiene malos modales..... _

Todos en la sala rieron.

_-Ni siquiera tiene modales_- lo defendió Catherine, provocando risa en los demás 

_-Estas enojada conmigo, Catherine..??- _le pregunto inocentemente Harry, como lo llamaban 

_-Me tienes harta con tu estúpido oso...._- le contesto

_-Exacto tío Harold- _dijo Sirius-_ Le das mas atención al oso que a esta hermosa mujer...... _

_-Hay, Siri eres todo un encanto.._

_-Yo no diría lo mismo- _dijo Remus con sarcasmo

_-Por que?- _pregunto Daiana

_-Pues tal vez sea un encanto, pero el problema, mi lady-_ dijo tenazmente Remus- _Es que es encantador de muchas formas...Y con todas las mujeres que se cruzan en su camino _

Todos rieron. La cena continuo, hasta que una vez terminaron de comer, todos se marcharon a sus despectivos dormitorios.

_ *************** _

La luna brillaba. Las estrellas iluminaban junto a esta la oscura noche, mientras un muchacho se despertaba sobresaltado. 

Había vuelto a tener ese sueño extraño..... 

Ya no sabia que hacer, el sueño lo atormentaba tendría que hablar con Dumbledore y su padre. 

Ese sueño significaba algo...pero la pregunta era....._Que? _

Salió al balcón de su habitación, y miro la luna. Estaba muy hermosa.....Pero no nueva por suerte..

Suspiro....Y decidió salir a caminar..Para meditar...

Esquivando a los guardias, y caminando sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido...Llego a los extensos jardines...que por cierto eran muy hermosos..

Camino por los jardines blindados de bellas y distintas flores, hasta llegar al lago.

Se sentó y lo observo......Sus pensamientos fluyeron como las ondas en el agua. Hasta que sintió que alguien, le tocaba el hombro.

Volteo asustado, y vio su larga melena rojiza brillar bajo la luna.

Le sonrió, y vio como ella se sentaba a su lado.

_-Que haces despierta a esta hora, Lily?-_ le pregunto curioso

_-Lo mismo debería preguntarle yo a usted majestad..-_ le respondió haciendo brillar sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda

-_Ya te dije que soy James- _le reprocho y luego miro la luna_- Que bella están hoy los astros, no crees?- _inquirió luego

_-Si, muy bellos- _dijo ella mientras la seguía observando junto a el

Ambos la observaban melancólicamente.

Su simple belleza y pureza les recordaba los malos momentos que pasaron.

James recordó a Amando y junto a eso, al pobre de Remus( que sufría sus transformaciones), en noches de luna llena.

Mientras Lily recordaba sus veladas junto a la Luna con Robert, una lagrima cayo por su rostro.

_-Te sientes bien?-_ le pregunto James

-_Si, es solo que....- _se limpio la lagrima_- Recordé un amor del pasado.. _

_-Te hizo algo malo..?- _pregunto preocupado James

_-Mas o menos-_ dijo melancólicamente_- Fue culpa de ambos.. _

_-Nunca es culpa de ambos- _dijo el mirando la luna-_Siempre Hay un motivo, que puede incluir a muchas personas..._

Lily lo miro.

_-Yo.....-_ James pensó si decirlo o no- _tuve problemas con mi ex-pareja, digamos que fui engañado.._

Lily lo volvió a mirar.

_-Estaba con otro? _

_-Mas o menos- dijo_ el imitándola_- Digamos que me mintió de todas las formas posibles...._

Lily lo volvió a mirarlo, solo que esta vez, lo hizo con dulzura.

-_Te entiendo-_ miro a la luna_- es difícil aceptar que a veces las personas que queremos son todo lo contrario a lo que creíamos.._

James la miro sorprendido y Lily siguió observando la Luna.

_-Pero no debes lamentarte por eso- _le dijo con voz suave- _Después de todo uno siempre aprende del error....._

Y dicho esto se marcho, siendo observada de lejos por James....

************

_-La mañana eeeeeeeessssssssssssssss muy linda!!!!!!!!- _cantaba un adormilado Sirius siendo coreado por un Harold y su oso

_-SI!!! Si Señor!! Hoy es una mañana muy linda!!!!- _coreaba el Rey

_-YA CÁLLENSE LOS DOS PAR DE INÚTILES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-_ grito una cabreada Catherine que trataba de tomar su desayuno, mientras los amenazaba con una cacerola.**(N/A:- 1° no me pregunten de donde la saco 2° acostúmbrense a esto de la cacerola por catherine siempre la tiene a mano) **

Ambos hombres la miraron asustados, y siguieron tomando el desayunando un tanto apenados mientras Catherine murmuraba cosas como: _ "Algún DIA los matare"_ o _ " Ya verán cuando les retuerza el cuello"_

Daiana y Remus reían. Cruzaron miradas y ambos se sonrojaron, siendo esto notado por James, el cual sonrió.

_-Por cierto-_ acoto el príncipe- _Donde esta Lily? _

_-Fue a buscar el material de esta clase a nuestra casa..-_ explico una apenada Daiana

_-Aja-_ fue la respuesta de Sirius- _Entonces que haremos en esta clase mi linda- _empieza a acariciar el pelo de Daiana-_ inteligente, hermosa, dulce, graciosa, y hermosa profesora...?? _

Todos rieron, menos Remus que lanzo una mueca y dijo: 

_-No creo a Daiana la sobornes con unas simples caricias- _dijo este fríamente 

_-Tienes razón-_ exclamo Sirius meditando_- Que quiere usted profesora......le daría mi cuerpo y alma, bajo la luna ll.... _

_-BASTA!!!!! _

Remus lo había interrumpido furioso. Todos lo miraban sorprendidos. Daiana lo miro sorprendida aun y Remus, rojo de la vergüenza y ira del salón. 

_-Pero y a este que bicho el pico?? Yo solo bromeaba...O no Dai??- _dijo un extrañado Sirius 

Pero no obtuvo respuesta por que Daiana- o Victoria- Miraba por donde se había marchado Remus y se dirigía hacia allí.

*********** 

En ese momento, un joven licantropo, observaba melancólicamente el lago. 

Sentado exactamente en el mismo lugar, que la noche anterior, habían estado Lily y James. 

Estaba Pensando...... 

_"Que idiota e sido, me deje llevar sabiendo que lo de Sirius era una broma, ahora Daiana debe pensar...que soy un idiota...Daiana"_

Suspiro al recordarla. 

_" Por que me encanta estar con ella? Acaso me gusta......?? No estoy seguro..Tal vez......Soy un idiota" _

_-Soy un idiota-_ murmuro al fin 

_-No lo creo-_ le contesto una bella y dulce voz melodiosa 

Remus se sonrojo al reconocer aquella voz... 

_-Lo siento...-_ le dijo 

_-No tienes que pedir perdón.....Te entiendo..-_ dijo ella con una sonrisa melancólica 

_-No es que......-_trato de excusarse evitando sus bellos ojos azules_- Me deje llevar por el momento... _

_-Eso me gusta de ti- _le dijo suavemente Daiana 

Remus se sonrojo. 

_-Y a mi me gusta que tomes tan tranquila las cosas y no te sobresaltes..-_ dijo con sinceridad_- Yo también soy así.....pero a veces me descontrolo.. _

_-A mi también me pasa......- _confeso Daiana_- Tengo el pelo corto precisamente por eso..._

Remus la miro extrañada, sin comprender. 

_-Mira!-_ exclamo Daiana_- Esa no es Lily? _

_-Si-_ le respondió Remus mientras veía como ella se marchaba......y suspiraba por amor..... 

************** 

_-Ejem, Ejem _

_-Hay lily no te gastes, querida-_ le dijo la reina_- CÁLLENSE MOCOSOS IMPERTINENTES QUE LA CLASE VA A COMENZAR!!!!!!_

Silencio absoluto. 

_-Gracias-_ dijo una lily asombrada_-Pues ya hemos visto lo que saben de lo escrito......Por lo tanto ahora veremos de lo practico....._

Daiana señala un aparato que consistía en una montura de caballo de madera. 

_-Este aparato se activara y mágicamente- _aclara_- al sentarse sobre el, se sentirá igual que cuando están arriba del dragón... Es un simulador, y ustedes tendrán que domarlo.....- _explico-_Hagan fila y empiecen... _

Los muchachos voltearon: de simple vista la montura de madera, parecía simplemente eso. Pero cuando Sirius se subío y se sintió- como ya les había advertido Daiana- arriba de un dragón cayo de la montura en menos de un minuto.

Durante toda la clase, los chicos, incluyendo a Harold que se prendió, intentaron domar al "dragón" o montura, aunque solo consiguieron salir volando de el, al no poder dominarlo...... 

Las chicas, incluyendo a la reina, reían sin parar, mientras tomaban nota de todo. 

_-Ahhhhhh, por cierto-_ recordó una divertida Daiana- _Usted tenia que seguir detallándonos su historia......._

La reina las miro divertida y continuo su relato... 

_**********************Flash Back******************************* _

_Toc, Toc. _

_La puerta de una Gran Mansión era tocada. El mayordomo, con elegancia abrió la puerta. _

_- O Su majestad!!!- exclamo este- Pase por favor.......Lo esperábamos.. _

_Un muchacho que aparentaba unos 20 años , cabello despeinado color azabache, alto, flaco, y de unos ojos azul zafiro que desmayaban a la primer chica que los viera...ingreso a la casa.. _

_A su lado estaba una muchacha de estatura media, que aparentaba unos 17 años, del mismo color de ojos y un extenso cabello bordo ondulado que caía sobre su elegante y simple vestido. _

_-Por aquí Su Majestad,-le indico el mayordomo, indicándole que tome asiento en un gran salón en la Mansión. _

_-Muchas Gracias señor..... _

_-Wilson- aclaro este con una sonrisa- Iré a buscar a las señoritas Walsen.... _

_Una vez el mayordomo se fue, el muchacho, Harold, le echo una inquietante mirada a su bella compañera. Eowyn. _

_-No te desesperes Harold- trato de tranquilizarlo _

_-Es que........- tartamudeo el muchacho- Y si mejor tu te casas conmigo?- grito de repente-Tu eres mi amiga Eowyn, vamos se que puedes.....Ayúdame en esto! _

_-No puedo casarme con un humano Harry, va contra las leyes de mi tribu- le dijo la muchacha mientras negaba con una sonrisa en el rostro- Además tu debes casarte por el honor de tu reino...por tu padre..... _

_Harold miro al piso apenado, el sabia que debía suceder a su padre y se lo había prometido....Pero...tenia mucho miedo...Y si el no era un buen rey? Y si fracasaba en todo? Y si no conseguía una reina...? _

_Un ruido de tacos al caminar por el piso los saco de sus pensamientos.. _

_Eowyn se había parado y le hacia señas para que el también lo hiciera.. _

_Se levanto y se encontró con unos bellos y hipnotizantes ojos ámbar. _

_Una muchacha de aproximadamente 1.65, de unos 15 años, de un largo y ondulado cabello castaño lo miraba a los ojos...... _

_Eowyn le pego un codazo en el estomago como para que reaccionara. _

_-Ouch- se quejo en un susurro _

_-COMO LE DECÍA SEÑORITA WALSEN- dijo gritándole en el oído a Harold- El rey estaría orgulloso de contraer matrimonio con alguna de ustedes dos, si es que ustedes lo aceptan por supuesto- dijo una eowyn sonriente _

_La muchacha miro de arriba abajo a Harold, incomodando a este, y luego clavando su mirada ambarina en la mirada celeste del rey, tomo asiento. _

_-Tardara mucho su hermana señorita Catherine?- le pregunto Eowyn notando la incomodidad de su amigo _

_Catherine desvió su mirada hacia Eowyn, pero a esta no le incomodo en lo mas mínimo. _

_-No lo se- fue su breve respuesta _

_Luego de un breve e incomodo silencio, una silueta se diviso en la puerta del Salón. _

_Rosie era una muchacha de un cuerpo que hacia saltar las hormonas de cada hombre que la viera. Era bastante parecida a su hermana. Y , como luego supieron después, una hermosa mujer con un cerebro de maní. _

_-Buenas tardes- dijo con una voz seductora que hizo dar un respingo a Harold, Eowyn frunció el entrecejo.. _

_-Su majestad- hizo una reverencia-y.......- miro a Eowyn- quien seas..- le dijo con indiferencia mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermana.. _

_-Muy bien señoritas...-comenzó Eowyn- Ahora que nos encontramos todos presentes, Comenzare a dar explicaciones sobre esto... _

_-Eso mismo queríamos saber- acoto seriamente Catherine _

_-Primero de todo queremos saber datos sobre el chico- apunto Rosie _

_Tanto Catherine como Eowyn le lanzaron miradas severas. _

_-Que tipo de datos señorita Walsen?- dijo con el entrecejo fruncido _

_-Usted sabe- dijo mientras se miraba las uñas- Descríbalo..!- ordeno _

_Eowyn la miro con furia y procedió a describirlo, sabia que debía soportarse su actitud, después de todo eran las únicas posibilidades que le quedaban. Pero no perdió la oportunidad de molestarla. _

_-No necesito describirlo, señorita Rosie Walsen- dijo con frialdad- lo tiene usted frente a sus ojos..... _

_Rosie le lanzo una mirada llena de odio. _

_-Pero procederé a hacerlo por el bien del reino- continuo con sarcasmo- Harold mide aproximadamente un 1.80, sus ojos son de color azul zafiro, es bastante flaco, como observaran... _

_-A mi no me parece tan flaco- acoto Rosie _

_-A usted le parecerá lo que quiera, usted me a pedido que lo describa, no que le diga lo que usted le parece- la callo Eowyn- Como decía- continuo con una sonrisa en la cara- Su cabello es un tanto desordenado- ella y Catherine rieron, Harold se sonrojo y Rosie lanzo una mirada al cabello de Harold- y es de color azabache....es todo lo que puedo decirle señorita Walsen-termino _

_-A mi me parece..- comenzó Catherine _

_-Ejem, ejem- la interrumpió su hermana- Yo contraeré matrimonio con el príncipe Harold Potter, a causa que soy la mayor..- dijo con severidad y un aire superior _

_-Hermana! Primero deberías conocer al muchacho y las circuntancias antes de tomar semejante decisión!- se opuso Catherine _

_-Muy cierto- la apoyo Eowyn _

_-Pues entonces, Harold querido ven a mi habitación- ordeno- Para conocerlo, nada mas, señoritas, no me miren de esa forma.. _

_Harold se sonrojo y se paro, miro a Eowyn suplicante... _

_-Ve.....- fue su triste respuesta _

_********************Fin del Flash Back*********** _

_-Usted nos esta diciendo, que Harold se iba a casar con su hermana??- _pregunto una curiosa Daiana 

_-Si, pero aun no eh terminado de contar la historia, esto es solo el principio......_

_-Pues continué entonces, por favor- _le rogó Lily 

Pero antes de que Catherine pudiera continuar su esposo, Harold, la interrumpió.

_-Hola...!! Maravillosa y excelente prueba chicas_- exclamo exhausto_- De que hablaban? _

_-De cómo nos comprometimos- _le dijo su esposa

_-Se lo estas contando?-_ dijo con una mirada seria

_-Si, algún problema, Su Majestad?- _dijo con un tono burlón 

Tres muchachos se sentaron a descansar.

_-Que pasa Tía Cathy?- _pregunto un Sirius exhausto

_-Nada, nada _

_-Ja! Catherine no quiere contar la historia ahora por que desmentiría a la verdadera historia, verdad? _

_-No es cierto! Todo lo que les dije era cierto! _

_-Tal vez, pero de seguro que no les dijiste que desde el principio te propusiste la idea, de arruinar el plan de casarnos.....Y aun no entiendo por que.... _

_-N-o-e-s-c-i-e-r-t-o _

_-Jajaja, si claro......Le tenias una envidia a tu hermana y a mi osito teddy, yo los quería mas a ellos...Pero tenia derecho, tu me hacías la vida imposible......y le llenaste la cabeza a Eowyn!! Eres una cucaracha!!_- dijo riendo, como si recordara algo del pasado

_-Te dije que nunca vuelvas a llamarme cucaracha!!-_ grito una furiosa Catherine mientras sacaba su cacerola

_-C-u-c-a-r-a-c-h-a!!!!_

_-T-E-M-A-T-A-R-E!!!! _

Catherine tomo la cacerola y comenzó a perseguir a un Harold , llorón y burlón que corría para salvar su vida.**(N/A:- Les dije que se acostumbraran a lo de la cacerola...XD)**

Mientras tanto 3 muchachos y dos bellas chicas reían sin parar. 

_"La vida aquí me hará olvidar el feo pasado que deje en Lanforc, este lugar si es mi hogar....."_

Continuara...... 

------------------------------ ------------------------------ ----------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ ---------------- 

**Jejeje, se que tarde pero aquí estaaa!! **

**El próximo capitulo: **

Capitulo.5:-_ El despertar de un corazón I parte _

*** Síntomas y mas síntomas de amor **

*** Robert y Amanda hacen su aparición **

*** Una extraño visitante **

*** El fin de la bella historia de amor de Harold y Catherine **

*** Mucha cerveza **

*** Muchos dragones **

*** Y mucha mas diversión! **

**Parece una propaganda de televisión...XD **

**Ojala el capitulo les haya gustado, así me dejen reviews.. **

**Lamister **

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana **

**Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas**

**21/03/04**

**Mi Cuarto, Mi Casa, Caballito, Capital Federal, Buenos Aires, Argentina, América Latina, Planeta Tierra, Sistema Solar, Vía Láctea, Universo.....**


End file.
